


Greek Tragedy

by GoodOmensAndBadPress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Female Remus Lupin, Female Sirius Black, Marauders' Era, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodOmensAndBadPress/pseuds/GoodOmensAndBadPress
Summary: Here comes a greek tragedy...





	Greek Tragedy

Sirius black was 6ft 1.5” and always wore the top three buttons of her shirt undone. She was blessed with high cheek bones and porcelain skin. She was lean, but by no means skinny or petite with protruding collarbones and fleshed out curvy hips and strong muscles all working together to form a specimen of exquisite beauty. Her personality was a wild and untamed as her hair, loved and hated by teachers and students alike it was rare that she didn’t have an opinion, nor want to give her two cents on the matter, she wasn’t born to be on someone else’s display piece, not when the world was waiting for her. When boys said she was too tall for them she would wear high heels and when they said guys didn’t like make-up she would put on the deepest red lipstick and toss her hair over her shoulder. She could out-drink out-dance and out-smoke anyone, she listened to punk rock and sported leather jackets and piercings in the most daring fashion but when it was karaoke night she would get up on the table and scream the lyrics to the latest boy band bop on the muggle radio, her skirt getting shorter and shorter as the night wore on then the next day she would get up at 6 to play beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team, as fierce as she was beautiful.

 

Remy was short, 5ft 3” on a good day. She had mousy brown hair worn in a loose ponytail and never had the courage to try on anything more adventurous than a soft cardigan and comfy slip-ons. She didn’t wear skirts or dresses without thick tights for fear of the silver scars that ran down her legs giving away her secrets. Her knees knocked together when she played sports and although strong never had the hand eye coordination to navigate around a broom. She was quick witted but quiet, studious and hard working and by all accounts very pretty with her hazel eyes and freckle spattered nose. But she never minded standing in the shadow of her best friend, if it meant she got to see the sun shine on her face, highlighting the perfect bone structure and wicked grey eyes.

Remy didn’t stand a chance.

 

When Halloween came around and she, Jamie and Patricia dressed up as pirates of the Caribbean but Sirius came out dressed up as a playboy bunny she’d seen in a magazine, her long slender legs on full display, a push up bra that did her nothing but favours, it was no surprise that she spent the night flitting from boy to boy, they couldn’t get enough of her body and she couldn’t get enough of the attention. It wasn’t that Remy was jealous; she didn’t mind her short stature and thought her hair suited her face. It was something else that welled in the pit of her stomach when Sirius would curl up in bed next to her because she was drunk and tired and ‘pleease don’t leave me Remmmyyyyy’. The way her legs would eventually intertwine with Remy’s and her arms would wrap themselves around her body and she would press herself against her in such an intimate way Remy was scared to breath les it disturb the peaceful scene playing out. And then when morning came Sirius would get up and laugh about how she had got in the wrong bed again, how silly of her, how Remy should have kicked her out and she would get in the shower before the other two woke up. This happened too often, but Remy couldn’t bring herself to question it, out of the fear it might stop.

 

But while Sirius was silly and playful, a mean streak ran through her bones, something dark and cold, a Mr. Hyde behind every sharp word and hex that slunk in her shadow, a nasty malevolent being born and raised in hatred and anger. Everyone knew it was there. The first years shared stories told by older siblings of when Sirius Black put innocent bystanders in hospital just to inconvenience Snape, how she, unlike many wizards and witches, was prone to outbursts of physical violence even when she could use magic, her various bannings from quidditch games for purposefully harming other players, even when Gryffindor were winning. But despite all this Remy could never believe that she would go so far as to hurt someone she loved. No, she wouldn’t… couldn’t hurt one of the marauders, not one of her own.

 

After school finished Jamie and Louis moved in together, Patricia lived with her Parents while she interned at the ministry, and Remy lived with Sirius in a cosy little flat on the outskirts of muggle London. She had thought it would stop once they left Hogwarts, there was no reason to slip into someone else’s bed when that bed was at the other end of the corridor, but she was wrong. Sirius went out every night and came home every morning seeking love and comfort under her arms begging her to put the Order business down, to go out and see London with her.

 

The day after her birthday Remy gave in and went with her.

They danced and drank all night, both fire whiskey and muggle vodka, and walking back Sirius became alive like a firework ready to explode, she danced in the street to a song playing out someone else’s window and as the chorus came around she grabbed her, pulled her close, put her soft lips on Remy’s. Remy held her breath, and then kissed back, hand on her neck, fingers curling up into her hair. Sirius was the one to break it, pulling away tears streaming down her face, kiss forgotten, as she cried about how much she hated her stupid job and her stupid family and her stupid life and Remy held her waist and walked her home to her own bed, knowing that 20 minutes later she would feel Sirius’ legs intertwining with hers once again.

The moments after that were a blur, reality and dreams became one, as they went out every night, lead by Sirius, happy and willing, she would smile and flirt and kiss strangers and when the time was right she would push Remy up against an alley wall and whisper in her ear about how beautiful she was, how gorgeous, how smart how she deserved the world. Remy never got the courage to say it back, how she thought Sirius was like a star true to her name, how she burned bright with a fire inside that couldn’t be tamed, that the moments in her arms were the moments she would cherish forever. But a hurricane, no matter how powerful, will always blow out, and a fire, no matter how beautiful, can only destroy what it touches. And in the early hours of the morning, something inside Sirius would break; another crack in the dam of self hatred she held within and the tears would flood out as she spiralled each time further and further than the last. Some mornings they would get home after the sun had risen and the dew had settled on their clothes, evidence of the night before. Some mornings Sirius wouldn’t get home at all.

 

November the 1st was one of those mornings. When Remy, after a rough full moon opened the door to the flat, greeted by silence, her first thought was she had gone home with a stranger who bought her a drink. But something in the back of her mind knew, maybe it was the wolf, maybe her subconscious had picked up on a newspaper on the muggle train, but she knew; the fire was out, the hurricane had moved on, the play was over and her Greek tragedy wouldn’t be coming back.

 

Remy made a cup of tea, and waited for the aurors to arrive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil' one shot i've been working on, its not really a story more of an insight. kinda wanna do a proper full length thing based off this if i ever finish my other WIP. any and all feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
